Canada, Eh?
by Uninsane
Summary: ABANDONED, UP FOR ADOPTION. This is a story set in Harry's FOURTH year, when a student from across the Atlantic transfers to Hogwarts. Ron, Ginny, Fleur and Cho bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This is a story set in Harry's fifth year, when a student from across the Atlantic transfers to Hogwarts. Be nice, this is my first fanfiction.

Chapter One - Dragons and Weasels

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ - Harry

"...and all three of you, please _try_ and stay out of trouble," Mrs. Weasly finishes with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," I respond at the same time as Ron, Ginny and the Twins mumble out a united, "Yes, Mom."

"Well," She said, "you five had better get going or you will miss the train."

I mumble a quick, "Goodbye," and hoping to avoid one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs, hurry through the barrier. One of these days she is going to kill someone with one of her hugs.

Ron soon joins me and we quickly make our way to the train. I try to ignore the stares that I attract as we cross the platform. Several girls point and giggle as I pass and a few actually blush. _Blush_, its not like i'm walking around naked or something, I wonder if it has always been this bad.

Just as I board the train I am assaulted by the brown haired missile, also known as Hermione, whose mouth is running a mile a minute when she reaches me, "OhHarry, Imissedyousomuch,itssonicetose-"

"Whoa, Hermione, slow down," I said holding up my hands in surrender, "I have trouble understanding you at normal speed," I finish with a smirk.

She pulls away to arms length and smacks me on the arm, "Jerk, I just missed you Harry," she said with a quick laugh.

_Ahem. _

"Oh, sorry Ron, Its good to see you to," Hermione quickly sputters out as she pulls away from me and her face turns a bright red. She then crosses her arms and said, "Well come on, _Ronald_, we have to get to the prefects meeting."

I start running down the corridor, to avoid getting dragged into one of their fights. Just before I leave the car I yell over my shoulder, "I'll save you two spots in one if the compartments."

* * *

Back of the Express - Harry

"All the compartment have other people in them. _All_ of them," I mumble, a little shocked as I reach the last compartment. I scan its interior quickly and with a mental yell of '_empty' _I slip quickly into the compartment.

The first thing I realized once I was fully inside if the compartment is that no the compartment isn't empty. The second thing I realize is that the person who was already in the compartment is balled against the wall, sleeping.

Of course I was lifting my trunk into the baggage compartment just as I noticed the sleeper…

_Crash._

"Oh, bloody-" I start to curse but stop myself in an attempt to, not disturb the sleeper any more than I already had. I start to slowly back out of the compartment when I realised something…

The sleeper was _still_ sleeping.

A second long look yields a bit more information. The sleeper is wearing an expensive looking black cloak, that covers over its face. The cloak covers over a white muscle shirt, black cargo pants and black steel toed boots. The sleeper has a dagger- What what? Damn, that is a nice blade, it looks like it was carved out of a tooth.

I mentally shrug. Oh well, if he wants a dagger its his business. I take a seat opposite him and pull out my defence text book, I might as well get started on my reading. Maybe it will get hermione off my back for a while.

* * *

Back of the Express - Hermione

"Come on Ron," I said in exasperation as I drag him along, "Harry must have just sat at the back."

"Couldn't he have found a seat nearer the front," Ron whins, "or maybe they should make the Express shorter."

"Honestly _Ronald_," I hiss as we reach the last compartment, " If they make the Express any shorter… HARRY," I squeal and run into the compartment."

"Shhh," Harry hisses as he puts his finger to his lips and then points them to the corner of the compartment…

"Oh," I whisper, "Harry are you reading ahead." I whisper in a more excited tone.

"Ya, I didn't have anything else to do so…" He trails off, "let me help you with that." He whispers as he take my trunk and lifts it, slowly, into the baggage compartment.

The three of us settle into the compartment and start to discuss our summer, _quietly_, of course, but all good things seem to come to an end then you are part of a plot and we are interrupted by a very good friend and his escort.

"Malfoy," Harry spits out.

"Potter, Weasel, Mudblood," Malfoy responds with a smirk.

Ron jumps up, "You can't talk to Hermione like that." He shouts. Ron you _idiot_.

"And what are you going to do about in Weasel," Malfoy challenges.

"I- I'll- Uh-" Ron stammers out.

"Ron just shut up," I whisper fiercely. Please just shut up…

"So Weasel do you take orders from the Mud- Ahhh," Malfoy screams as a dagger suddenly slices his wand in half and slammed into the wall.

A cold voice rings out, "I would appreciate it if you would quit calling this beautiful Lady," I blush at that. I'm not beautiful, am I? "such an awful name. I would also appreciate if you would leave my presence, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you _disgust_ me."

Malfoy and his posse flee out compartment at a run. The speaker gets up, closes the compartment door, and pulls his dagger out of the wall.

He turns to me and bows, "I am incredibly sorry m'lady, it seems as if some British Purebloods, forget their place," He then reached forward, gently takes my hand and kisses it, before curling up on the seat and going back to sleep as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The last Compartment - Harry

I just sat and stared.

"Hey," Ron suddenly shouted at the boy, "you can't just steal a girl like that." Hermione gasps and smackes Ron.

"Ron, I don't see how I can be stolen because I don't belong to anyone."

"But I- I- I love you, Herms," Ron stutters out.

_Slap._

"You are a chauvinist bastard, Ronald Weasley, if you think you own me

just because you love me then- then we are over," Hermione screams at Ron, she turns to me and said, "I'll talk to you later Harry," and then she walks over to the boy and whispers, "thank you for-"

"Its alright," the boy stands up and lifts up his hood with a flourish, "the name is Markus."

"_Markus Deivus"_

* * *

The last Compartment - Hermione

"Its alright," the boy stands up and lifts up his hood with a flourish, "the name is Markus."

"_Markus Deivus."_

For a moment I was frozen in place. He wasn't a top rate boy I the looks department or anything. His hair was black and gelled back in a flow, he had a large square stud in his left earlobe and he had tanned skin with too many worry lines. But that made me stop and pause for a second were his eyes.

Markus' had eyes that were dark brown with flecks of gold in them and when he looked at me it was like he was weighing my soul. Suddenly his eyes flash to Ron and before I can even turn around Markus had drawn his wand and had it at Rons throat.

"Put your wand away," He whispers in a cold voice that betrays nothing, promises nothing…

Ron complies quickly and turns to me and offers his arm, "M'lady, if it pleases you would you walk with me." His eyes weighing… measuring…

"Yes," I squeak, and then in my most dignified voice, "I would be honoured."

He smiles slightly and I take his arm when I heard that word.

"_Mudblood whore."_

* * *

The last Compartment - Harry

I spin on Ron, "You bas-" I manage to get out before Markus' dagger slices through the front of Rons robes and the tip if his wand.

The redhead screams "You will pay- Urk," in a second Markus grabs his throat and slams his head into the wall.

Markus grabs the tip of Rons wand and the tip of Malfoys wand, that was still were it had fallen. He then conjures a fine golden chair and strings the wand tips onto it and presents it to Hermione, "Will you accept this until I can get you a real golden chain?"

When she nodded, he fastened it around her neck and then turns to me.

"So are you going to stick with your friend or are you going to betray her to," Markus questions me as he puts his wand away.

"I would never betray Hermione," I respond with as much righteous anger as I could muster.

"Thats good, I would rather not have be beat up Harry Potter on my first day in Britain," He responds and then smiles slightly, "will you help me drag this idiot out of the compartment and wake him up," he questions.

"Sure," I answer quickly. I look at Hermione and see she is looking at Markus with shock, embarrassment and maybe just a little love.

Dealing with Ron wasn't to bad, we dragged him out into the corridor and Markus _Rennervateed _Ron. He yelled at me for a bit and called me a traitor and the made to go past us and back into the compartment. I hit him with a stinging hex and he ran off.

"Thanks for protecting Hermione," I said just before I left, to search for somewhere else to sit, and to try and get our story out.

"Sure," He responds, "Do you like her, Eh," he questions just as I am about to leave the compartment.

"Ya, like a sister," I respond and his small smile, for a moment, becomes a huge grin.

I thought that as I was closing the compartment door I hear him whisper, "_Good,"_ but he can't be into Hermione, he only just met her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognizable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I don't know how fast I will be uploading chapters yet, I am going to try once a week for now.

Chapter Two - Harry Smash

* * *

Back of the Express - Harry

_I thought that as I was closing the compartment door I hear him whisper, "Good," but he can't be into Hermione, he only just met her._

The compartment door clicks shut and I see Markus re enter the compartment and sit down beside Hermione.

If he is interested in her, a voice whispers in my head, she could definitely do worse. This catches me off guard, why would he be so good for Hermione?

As I leave another full train car the little voice answers, Markus just _crushed_ two wizards just for insulting her, of course he would be good for her.

But why did he do that. Why would he just leap to defend Hermione, someone he didn't know? As I leave _another_ full car I quickly wonder if other people argue with voices in their heads, but quickly shrug it off as unimportant.

But what about the troll? The voice question slyly. Did you care if you knew who she was before you shoved your wand up that trolls nose?

By before I can answer I hear a girls voice from the compartment over.

"Get away from me Malfoy."

Just before I open the door I hear Malfoy growel, "You will learn to respect your betters."

_Slap._

I hurry to open the car door hoping to see Malfoy getting smacked down by the mysterious girl, but the instant what I am actually seeing computes my wand is in my hand and I scream out _Reducto. _The curse blasts him backwards into Crabbe and Goyle sending all of them slamming into the far wall.

But it isn't enough, I am _angry,_ so I cast _Petrificus Totalus _at Malfoy and then hit him with a sticking charm and use _Wingardium Leviosa _to slam the idiot to the roof, I then turn to Crabbe and Goyle and whispered calmly as if nothing had happened, "Don't you two have things to do elsewhere?"

Goyle gets over his shock first and drags Crabbe out of the compartment.

I turn to the girl that Malfoy had slapped. She had got back to her feet and must have cast _Episkey_ on herself to get rid of the massive red mark Malfoys backhand made.

Seeing her confused face I quickly said, "If you want to hit him, I can remove him from the roof."

She looks up at Malfoys petrified form and speaks slowly, "No… I think that you dealt with him," then she turns to me, "so why did you help me?"

"What do you mean why," I ask, my confusion evident on my face, "I couldn't just let him hit you."

"But, I'm a Slytherin," She responds in a way that makes it seem as if that explains everything. Maybe it would have before today.

"What difference does that make, I'm not going to judge you just because you're a Slytherin, that would be kind hypocritical of me," I said with a huff, "I hate it when people make decisions about me just because I'm the boy-who-lived, besides," I lower my voice to a whisper, "the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

She just stares at me for a few moments with her mouth open. She finally said, "Well I'm Daphne Greengrass."

I make a snap decision. _Well it worked for Markus..._

I offer her my arm and say in as formal a voice as possible, "Would M'lady walk with me."

* * *

Middle of the Express - Daphne

"_Would M'lady walk with me."_

Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, the epitome of all that is good in the world, the Gryffindor golden boy, wants to walk with me, Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin.

"Yes," I manage to say without squeaking, "Yes I would like that," I take his offered arm and we start to walk along the corridor toward the front of the train.

"So where am I taking you," Harry asks after we are out of the compartment Malfoy had been stuck in.

I have to think for a second, I can't just show up with, _Harry Potter_, in a compartment full of Slytherins so I ask, "Could I come and sit in your compartment?"

"Well-" Damn, he doesn't want to be seen with a Slyth-, "I don't have a compartment, I was planning on sitting with Neville if I could find him." Wait what?

"Why aren't you sitting with Hermione and Ron," I ask and he stiffens at the mention of Rons name, "sorry you-"

"Its alright," He interrupted quickly, "Me and Hermione had a _disagreement _with Ron over appropriate language, Hermione is talking with a friend in the compartment I had been sitting in. We won't be sitting with _Weasley _again for a _long_ time," Weasley must have done something really really stupid, for Harry to be calling him Weasley. He speaks against, "have you by any chance seen were Neville is sitting."

"Yes, I think he is in the car right behind the engine," The moment I say that we are off at a slow trot toward the front of the train.

* * *

Front of the Express - Harry

When we finally got to the front of the train I wish for a moment that we still had further to walk. I was definitely enjoying having Daphne on my arm, but then my feet reminded me just how much walking I had done today…

I peaked into the compartment and see Neville sitting with Dean and Seamus playing exploding snap. I open the compartment door and lead Daphne in saying, "Is it okay with you guys if we sit here."

"Sure, Harry," Seamus said quickly, glancing at Daphne, "Umm… She- Uh- OW," he yells as Neville kicks him in the shin.

"Daphne had a…" I look at Daphne and she shakes her head, "disagreement with Malfoy that I helped her sort out," I said as Daphne and I sit down opposite the three boys.

Dean replies with a hint of sarcasm, "And what did you do to Malfoy."

"Harry blasted him into a wall and then stuck him to the ceiling," Daphne chimes in.

"WHAT, Harry you didn't," both Dean and Seamus shout while Neville asked in exasperation,

"Did he truly deserve it."

Daphne and I share a glance that said, _they would have had to be there_, and respond in unison, "Yes."

Suddenly the door opens and a redhead enters laughing, "Hi, guys I'm-" and cuts off when she sees me, "Hi, Harry-" and then she sees Daphne or, more specifically, my arm wrapped around Daphnes shoulders.

"What did _she_ do to you, Harry," Ginny spits out.

* * *

The front compartment - Daphne

"_What did she do to you, Harry."_

"What do you mean, what did I do to Harry," I respond quietly. I feel Harry sit up straight and I see his face go cold out of the corner of my eye, "why would I have done _something_ to Harry."

Her face heats up and she points at Harry and nearly shrieks, "Why would you want someone like-"

In a moment Harry yanks me to my feet as he stands up and draws his wand pressing it against her throat, "Not another word," he whispers quietly. Harry then forces Ginny out of the compartment as he walks forward, "I don't know what it is with Weasleys today," he said in a cold, flat voice, "insult Daphne again and you will get it as bad as Weasel and Ferret did."

"Harry please," Ginny sniffles, "shes controlling you somehow, you're not-"

Harry cuts her off by saying, "Maybe I'm the one controlling her," and then he leans over and kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear, "you're so beautiful." I manage to keep my blush under control, but on the inside I'm jibbering, _He kissed me, He kisses me. _

He then turns to the three boys who had now exited the compartment. Dean looked furious. Seamus looked horrified. Neville looked…

"Harry," Neville said slowly, as he pointed his wand at the two other boys, "I trust you, so if you trust her… then thats good enough for me." _Thank you, Neville_

"Thank you Neville," Harry responded with a small smile, "lets go," He said to me, "like a friend once said, you people _disgust_ me." Then he turned and we started walking down the corridor. Neville slips through the car door just as we close it. At a questioning glance from Harry Neville said,

"Just covering your back."

Harry nodded and says to me, "lead the way, we need somewhere to sit and it seem that your friends are our last option."

"Alright, this way" I say as I lead them toward the cabin that is hopefully occupied by only Tracy. Tracy is going to take this badly enough anyway.

* * *

Middle of the Express - Daphne

When we finally reach the compartment I take a quick peek and see that it is only Tracy in the compartment, thank goodness. I knock just so and her head jerks up. She jumps up and darts to the door, and the moment she opens it she is already scolding me.

"Daphne, you were gone for so long and then Crabbe and Goyle came along and-" She cuts off and starts staring at Harry, who has subconsciously moved as if to shield me from Tracy.

Suddenly Harry speaks, "Long story short, I saved her from Ferret, now could we please come in and sit down, my feet are very sore," as he moves past Tracy and into the compartment.

As I sit down and the worry of what Tracy would do is replaced by the worry of what Harry meant by the kiss. Does he like me or was he just doing that to wind up the Weasley girl. As Tracy and Neville sit down on the other seat, I lay back against Harry and he wraps his arms around me. Could he really. No, if he does want me, he just wants me for my body, just like all the other boys, like _Malfoy_. Lets see how long he can stay chivalrous.

We talk for the rest of the ride, Harry says all the right things to me, never once being anything less than the perfect gentleman. Well all talk about our summers, though Harry glazes over the first part of his. When we talk about our classes, Harry laments that he choose such terrible electives and that intrigues me.

"So what electives do you want to do then," I ask slightly curious.

"I was thinking of changing runes and arithmancy, but I hear that they're both very difficult, He finishes with a small sigh.

"Runes isn't that difficult if you are good with languages or have a good memory and- were you good at math in your muggle school," I ask and see a small flash of pain across his face, was he that bad at math.

"I didn't have the highest mark in the class," Harry said slowly, "but I always learned faster than everyone else and- I don't know, it always seemed like something was wrong- Why are you two staring at me."

"Harry, you sound like a textbook example of someone who has an innate talent in arithmancy, Harry have you ever changed a spell before and it still worked," Tracy asks and I give her a sharp look, I mean really-

"Well, when I was in primary school I apperated up to the roof of the school, and I can remember doing it, but I don't remember it feeling so uncomfort-" Harry mused, and then said sharply, "you're staring at me again," he then turns to Neville and fake gasps, "you to?"

"Well," I say and then continue slowly, "you are definitely going in arithmancy and between me and Hermione we could get you caught up in runes-"

"You want to help teach me," Harry said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Why not," I respond with a playful smirk, "what could go wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

**A/N: **I am so proud of myself, two chapter finished this week.

Chapter Three

* * *

Back of the Express - Markus

"_Ya, like a sister," Harry respond and my small smile, for a moment, becomes a huge grin._

Just as he closes the door, I whispered, "Good, because I don't need the competition."

I turn around and close the compartment door behind me and sit down beside Hermione, and whisper, "Weasley won't be bothering you again for a while."

"Who are you, I've never seen you before," Hermione questions and I smile.

"My name _is_ Markus Deivus and I transfered from my old school in Canada so that I could come to the extremely exciting school that is Hogwarts," I answer and then ask her a question, "could you tell me how much of what I heard about what happens in Hogwarts is true?"

"I could try," Hermione said, but frowns before finishing, "but Harry hasn't told me everything- so what do you want to know," the question catches me off guard for a second.

"Well I heard that Hogwarts has a very good arithmancy class and that they focus on the elder futhark in runes, is that true," I said in my best, this is the most exciting subject we could be talking about voice.

"You _don't _want to know about Harry's adventures," Hermione questions looking shocked.

"Well, yes," I amend quickly, "but I _am _interested in the quality of teaching. I dont want to fall behind in my classes." _I want to know how many hours of catch up work I will have to do this summer. _

She gives me a brief overview of the events. First year they deal with a troll, dragon, Voldemort possession and the philosopher's stone. Second year they have to deal with a _Obliviater_ a basilisk and another Voldemort possession. Finally in third year they have to avoid Black, something's fishy about that story, a werewolf and the two of them are nearly killed by a swarm of dementors, something seems to be missing from this too.

We start talking about runes and I tell her about my ear stud, which allows my quill, to both hear and write what I think. After she finishes forcing me to swear an oath that I will show her how to make another quill/stud pair, ask her if she wants to help me work on new enchantments. _She seems to know what she's doing… _

"You want to work with, me," Hermione asks, suddenly looking extremely insecure, "there are other girls who-"

"Yes, yes," I interrupt her, "but I asked you, so Hermione, do you want to work with me making runic and enchanted items?" _Its going to take a lot of work to build up her self confidence._

"Alright," She whispers and nearly splits her head in half with her smile.

* * *

Hogsmeade station - Hermione

As the train pulls into Hogsmeade, Markus gets up, shrinks my trunk and offers it to me. With a smile he said, "My I have the honor of escorting you to the school."

I take my trunk and his arm and respond with a look of aristocratic arrogance that I just manage to hold together, "Yes, you may accompany me."

His smile gets even larger and then it twists into a smirk that would give Lucius Malfoy a run for his money. He reaches out and kisses my hand and then take my arm and we walk off, looking the part of two powerful and wealthy purebloods.

As we walk through the train people jump out of our way and several purebloods nod in our direction. _Do they not realise who I am,_ I wonder.

Suddenly a familiar but strangely aristocratic voice calls out, "Lady Granger what are you doing consorting with, Markus Deivus." we spin around and I see him, in as much elitist swagger as he could muster..

"Harry-" I try to ask him what he is talking about, but Markus cuts me off.

"The Lady is walking with me willingly," Markus responds stiffly but a strange light comes into his eyes, "although I see that you, Harry Potter, are sullying the reputations of these fine Lord and Ladies," he salutes Neville and said in a even more snobbish voice, "at least one person in this forsaken country still manages to keep his dignity, well met Lord Longbottom."

For a second Neville just looks confused, but suddenly he turns up his nose and said, "I do not know about you to lowborns, by M'lady an I wish to get a move on." and he walks off with a extremely confused but impressed Tracy and followed by two extremely arrogant acting boys and two absolutely confused girls.

* * *

Carriage to Hogwarts - Hermione

The moment the compartment door closes, I turn to Harry and said, "I'm sure there's a story about why you and Neville were parading Daphne and Tracy around like that."

Harry eyes Markus for a second and then said, "There is, but I would like to know where you know Daphne and Tracy from." _Is it just me or did he just gaze longingly at Daphne?_

"They take runes and arithmancy with me Harry," I respond, with exasperation, "why, are you going to hound me for consorting with the enemy?"

He gives me a, _do I look like Ron Weasley,_ look and then leans over and kisses Daphnes cheek, which almost causes me to fall over from shock. "I could," Harry said, "but it would be rather hypocritical of me, wouldn't it."

Tracy cuts off my retort with a screech, "You never told me he kissed you." Neville clutches his hands to his ears and Markus takes out his wand and casts _Episkey_ first his and then Nevilles ears.

He smiles and said, "What, that screech could have broken glass, I am not going to endure the headache it would have brought me."

Tracy sputters for a moment before turning back to Daphne and saying in a low, calm voice, "What will Malfoy-"

Daphne, cuts her off and said, "Harry already smacked him around on my behalf, so I'm sure he can do it again," and then leans in to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Ya," Neville said quickly, "Harry stuck Malfoy to the ceiling."

"WHAT," Tracy shrieks.

"What did I say about shrieking," Markus mumbles as he heals everyones ears, "they give me headaches I said, but did they listen, no, no they didn't listen."

* * *

The Great Hall - Hermione

The six of us glid into the great hall with our newly created, arrogant pureblood faces on at full power. Harry and Neville escort Daphne and Tracy over to the Slytherin table before joining me at Gryffindor, where I had been escorted by Markus. He in turn had gone to stand by the hat, waiting his turn to be sorted.

Finally the firsties are sorted and Professor Dumbledore stand up to make an announcement, "Before I get to the announcements we have one more sorting. I would like everyone to welcome our transfer student from Canada, Markus Deivus. Now Markus if you would place the hat on your head so that you may be sorted.

Markus give a graceful nod and sits down on the stool, just before he pulls the hat over his eyes, he looks at me, smiles and gestures down at my plate.

I look down quickly and almost do a double take when I see the words, _I will probably be in... _

* * *

The Great Hall - Markus

_So transfer student, all the way from Canada._

It was slightly disconcerting having a second voice in my head but I shook that off and thought, _Yes there were… problems with my old school._

_Yes there definitely were problems, with your school and your headmistress. Anyway lets get on with your sorting. Hmm. Very noble and very brave but… no you just wouldn't do well in Gryffindor, enough thought. Now Hufflepuff, maybe, you are hardworking and extremely loyal, but… no Hufflepuff does loyalty completely differently than you and why work hard when you can make something to work hard for you. _

_Now Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hmm. You would do well in either house you know, you are equally intelligent and cunning and your ambition matches your will to learn but… no your love of learning was created and is sustained by your goals and ambitions. I could still put your in Ravenclaw. No, no favoritism? You want to go were you truly belong? Alright, your ambitions will weaken in Ravenclaw and with them your desire to learn… Very well. It had better be,_ "SLYTHERIN."

* * *

The Great Hall - Hermione

"_SLYTHERIN._" the announces to the hall. I turn and see a smug look on Rons face. What does he think this changes anything? At the same time half of Slytherin table begins to chant, "Deivus, Deivus, Deivus." while the other half flinch every time the name Deivus, rings through the hall.

Markus looks like a king coming home as he strolls up to Slytherin table and seats himself across from Daphne and Tracy and between… _Zabini _and _Nott_ and starts a _conversation_ with them, Death Eater wannabes.

Markus suddenly looks up and makes a tugging motion at his collar, _what is he… _Realising what he wants, I pull my trophy necklace and he smiles and gives me a thumbs up. Both Zabini and Nott turn and see me with the, now visible necklace. Zabini almost falls over laughing and the sound from Nott's jaw hitting the table sounds through the great hall.

I smile start talking with Harry and Neville as the professors try to get the students under control, _this year is getting off to a good start._

* * *

The Great Hall - Harry

Dumbledore finally manages to get everyone under control and said quickly, "Thank you for your attention, now I have two final announcements. Our new Defence teacher will be none other than-"

The doors to the great hall crash open and a hideously disfigured man flies in.

A figure yelled from outside the hall, "Maybe that will get you off your constant vigilance crap for once Moody, and Dumbledore, it seems that you have hired more garbage this year too, when will you find a half decent instructor." a package flies in and Markus catches it with ease, "Well carry on, I didnt mean to disturb your speech Dumbledore," the voice sounds out again.

"Well as I was saying," Dumbledore starts again, "Alabaster Moody, will be taking a position as defence instructor. Also there will be no quidditch cup this year-"

In a moment the whole school starts to yell about how unfair it was. This time Dumbledore has to use a cannon blast charm to get the school under control.

"_As I was saying,_" Dumbledore said, slowly, with obvious annoyance, "this is because Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year."

The sinking feeling that I get when something awful is going to happen only gets worse as he explains about the tournament and the arrival of the two other schools. _Somehow I am going to end up competing aren't I?_

Finally the food appears, but my appetite is gone.

_And I thought this year was getting off to a good start._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

* * *

The Great Hall - Harry

The moment that we finish eating, well the moment Hermione and Neville finish eating and I finish pushing food around my plait. We get up and go to finish our escorting duties.

We meet at the hall's door and I offer my arm to Daphne, Neville as his seized by Tracy and Markus collects Hermione. After a quick farewell, Markus leads Hermione off towards Gryffindor tower and Neville and I lead Tracy and Daphne toward Slytherin.

Once the four of us had walked for a bit I whisper to Daphne, "W- would you like to go to… H- Hogsmeade with me," I wince at my stammering, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"I'd love to go," She whispers back and her small smile morphs into a grin for a moment before she could schools her features.

"You- you would," I stammer out, a little shocked at her response.

Daphne looks at me sideways for a moment before she said, "Why wouldn't I want to go to Hogsmeade with you Harry? Your chivalrous, smart and kind. Whats not to like?"

Using all my Gryffindor courage I said, "Ya, I guess I am pretty awesome, but I will definitely outshine me." Her smile grows and we finish the walk to the dungeons in silence.

We look into each others eyes for a long moment before I lean in and whisper, "I'll see you later." then I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before we part ways, but just before she enters the snakes den I see a red tinge on her cheeks. _Is she blushing? No, I couldn't have done that, I must be imagining it._

* * *

Outside Gryffindor Tower - Markus

The two of us finally reach the entrance to Gryffindor tower and I pull her over to the side. "What's bothering you," I whispered, "you've been very quiet."

"Why, did the Slytherin's react like that," Hermione snarls, "its almost like you were a- a Death Eater."

"Not a Death Eater," I whisper, trying to calm her down, "they just think I am going to become the next Dark Lord, because of my family name."

"I have never even heard the name Deivus, why would they think you would become a Dark-" Hermione rants until I cut her off.

"You should read up on Canadian history, long story short my family has a partly deserved reputation of being Dark." I said fiercely to cut off her objections.

"What do you mean," Hermione whispers, "are you a dark wizard."

I couldn't help myself, I just started to laugh, but the sudden look of fear on her face kills the laughter in me and I whisper, "The last Deivus who truly went Dark was lynched by the rest of the family and if I would have been old enough, I would have joined in. My uncle endangered our family so he needed to be put down."

"Your family murdered-" Hermione starts to say but I cut her off again.

"It wasnt murder, NO lisen to me, it wasnt murder. My family has been on and off Dark for almost a thousand years and we have finally gotten out of it. When my uncle chose to name himself a Dark Lord, we had no choice but to take him down." _I could see she disagreed but at least she was listening._

"Well, will I see you tomorrow," I finally break the silence that had fallen over us.

"Maybe, I will see you," She whispers before she runs through the portrait hole. _How is she still available_, but my reminiscing is cut off when I hear a very distinctive voice scream out from the Gryffindor common room.

"You trator," the redhead bellows and he steps menacingly toward Hermione and raises his fist.

"Weasel, you are mine," I whisper just as the door closes and then scream _Bombarda Maxima_ the door to the Gryffindor common room explodes in a shower of rubble and I charge in. The Gryffindors shocked into stillness, but I have eyes for only Hermione. Hermione, who is lying on the ground, bleeding from the cutting hex that Ron had hit her with the moment the door had blasted open.

"You-," I start but cut of my curse words for a real curse. _Inflecto Telum _and three arrows appear and fly at Ron. The first servers this new wand in half. I will kill the person who gave him that new wand. The second hits him in the right shoulder and the third hits him in the left knee cap. As Ron falls to the ground I summon Hermione to me and then cast _Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri and Repello Inimicum,_ just as the Gryffindors start to react.

Someone screams _Stupefy _and the resulting explosion teaches them never to attack such a powerful shield. I quickly heal Hermione's wound before I turn back to the Gryffindors and shout, "When Harry gets back, he is going to be pisses. Do you idiots realise that you just allowed Hermione Granger, Harry Potters best friend to be sliced up by that Weasel? He is going to kill you if I don't do it first."

"You called Markus," the black haired himself walks through the door.

"Harry-" someone tries to shout but is interrupted by a well placed _Bludgeoner_ from Neville throws them over the couch.

"You know what," Harry said slowly, "I think I just might let Markus slaughter you all, he could do it easily to. But I have a much better punishment for you for letting Hermione get hurt by _Weasel_," _I _almost flinch from the venom in that statement, "instead you can find two new Gryffindor's, I'm done and I know Hermione is."

"So am I," Neville shouts, "when a Slytherin is a better Gryffindor then the whole of Gryffindor house… well I don't want to be a part of it." Hearing that pronouncement of judgement, most of the Gryffindors could do nothing but stare in shock, but it seemed that idiocy ran in the Weasley family.

"Harry you won't get away with this," One the twins said as they drew their wands.

"May I, Harry," I said quietly, "fight them in your stead, they aren't worth your notice if they stand by their useless brother."

The twins almost drop their wands in shock when Harry said in a cold dead voice, "Don't kill them, they aren't worth the trouble."

In one fluid motion I jump through my shield and cast _Ossis Effergo _at the twins, shattering their hands, before summoning their wands toward Harry, who easily caught them.

"I must say that your loyalty is commendable, if misplaced," I said to them as they wither in pain of the floor and turn to the youngest Weasley, "do you have any misplaced loyalty that you need to fulfill."

She almost jumps out of her skin, before she bolts up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"I guess thats a no," I walk over to my shield and disable it before I walk over to Hermione and pick her up, bridal style, "lets get going, we're going to need somewhere else to sleep," before I turn to the still stunned Gryffindors and then down at the three Weasley's and say, "you should get them some medical attention," and the four of us walk out of the half destroyed common room, in search of some new quarters.

* * *

Abandoned wing of the Castle - Harry

We ended up spending most of the night searching before, Markus went and got Daphne and Tracy to come help us search. Sure enough, Tracy knew of a room that would suit our purposes.

Markus set a password for the entrance and showed us the masonry spells to actually build rooms in our new home. Behind the door we set up a gate house and another door, that lead into the common room. By the time we have finished our rooms and Markus had password protected those, it was very late and, unknown to us, the professors were in a panic trying to find us.

After six hours of work it only took me a few moments to fall asleep…

* * *

The Fifth Common Room - Hermione

I wake up slowly, not remembering the night before. I admit I panicked for a moment before I remembered where I was and then started panicking again when I remembered why I was here and not in Gryffindor.

I get dress and hurry out into our new common room, planning on going to the professors and explaining what happened as quickly as possible. But the common room is already full of my partners in crime, Markus sitting by himself on one couch, Daphne leaning against Harry on another and Neville and Tracy are quietly talking on the last.

"Hermione, thank goodness, I was getting worried, you never sleep that late," Harry jokes. _He is going to get it._

I round on him and say in my best Mcgonagall impression, "Well Mr. Potter, maybe you should have woken me up, I wasn't in any sort of condition to set an alarm last night."

Harry smirks and then starts stammering, "I-I I'm s-s-sorry M-Mrs. G-G-Granger, I d-didn't t-t-think of i-it."

Daphne makes him upside the head and said, "Lay it on a little thick much."

Harry puts on his best shocked face at Daphne's 'betrayal', while I said in a slightly louder voice than necessary, "Have any of you told anyone where we are."

Markus stood up slowly and said, "Well, it's kind of a mad house out there. We decided it would be better to stay in here until morning to see if it would blow over."

I raise my eyebrow and question, "Did it?"

Harry grins, "Not at all, everyone is going crazy wondering where we are. The Slytherins have been attacking Gryffindors, looking for revenge and the Weasley's have been completely isolated by the Gryffindors. Its quite fulfilling to see a plan come together."

"So are we going out now?" I said, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes we are," Markus said quickly. _To quickly. _"but we were planning on making a statement.

"And how are we going to do that?" I ask in genuine curiosity. _It's going to be something really _stupid _isn't it?_

Markus leans over and whispers, "This is the plan. Now you and me are going to…"

As Markus explains what we are going to do my frown slowly turns into a smirk that would have sent Malfoy running.


	5. Abandoned (Forgive Me)

**A/N:** I have finally realised how out of control Canada, Eh? has gotten. I didn't plan ahead well enough and now my story has suffered. I am going to rewrite Canada, Eh? at a later date, maybe starting sometime this summer. Until then I will be writing short stories and introductions to what could in the future become excellent stories as well. I will thank you ahead of time for your patience as I sort out how I want to write Canada, Eh? and I hope that you can enjoy these short stories as well.


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION

**A/N: **When I originally stopped work on Canadian, Eh? I was planning a rewrite sometime over the summer. While it is still possible that I will rewrite the story, it is not probable so I am putting this story up for adoption. I will ask that if anyone does take over the story that they will contact me first so I know. Thank you.


End file.
